Let's Fly
by TheFoxThatTrots
Summary: We HAD to use that title cause of the song. Anyway Sky, a shy 14 year old just got into school and guess what? Erasers came in, WHAT ARE THE ODDS? Max's flock saves them and takes them under their wings for a little while, but maybe they'll stay there a little longer. Now the flock as been weaved into Sky's past, present, and future and have to save her. Rating can change.
1. Chapter 1

**WAZ UP! Alright so no intro, just profiles for now, and THEN some story time. We own nothing blah blah.**

**Sky- **

**Gender- Female**

**Age- 14**

**Hair color- Wavy light brown hair and her bangs cover her left eye. They're in layers.**

**Eyes- The color when it's cloudy and could rain, but it looks like thin clouds UGG! WHAT'S IT CALLED!**

**Skin- Lightly tan, still sort of light**

**Wings- silvery grey-white metallic**

**Personality- Only lets her true self shine when she's with her most trust worthy friends. Shy at first. Very vulnerable to bullying and sensitive. Once she can be herself, she will sing be in her natural state. She gets lost in her thoughts and will drift into wonderland. **

**Composition- 2% Fox, 2% Bird, 96% Human.**

**Power- Can make materials bend or break (Trees, metal, Titanium, and maybe bones, etc.) Can bend liquid, you know like in Avatar.**

**Other notes- She has a great body, but if afraid to show it, I'M AWESOME AND I KNOW IT! Sorry, got bored for a second, also drank too much chocolate milk. She's basically in a group with some of the Original Characters.**

**Raiden (Ray)-**

**Gender- Male**

**Age- 14**

**Hair color- swept black hair with a red stripe on his bangs (ANYONE KNOW WHERE HE'S FROM?!) **

**Skin- (Feel like I'm talking about Minecraft…) Mini Fang, Fang's gonna kill me…**

**Wings- Black with red tips**

**Eyes- Mini Fang**

**Personality- Very sweet, awesome at fighting, he would protect the ones he cares about at all costs, he doesn't like being called Goth, likes his moment of solitude.**

**Composition- 2% Bird 98% Human**

**Powers- Can shoot lightning out of his hand, Can make a lighting cross bow, and can use thunder to push a target back, FAR**

**Other notes- NO MA'AM! Jk, Jk he's Fang's little brother.**

**More profiles later, let us type!**

**Sky's p.o.v**

"Ok Reed and Taylor, let's take it from the top." The piano started to replay the familiar dark mood.

**Cold Comfort by Oliver (LOOK IT UP WOMAN! Or Man…) **_**Italics are Reed, **_**Bold is Taylor. **_**BOTH ARE BOTH!**_

_I've been left here, without someone who I can trust._

**It is so cold, this wind blowing on my face.**

**I walk**

_I walk _

_My legs shake from this, pain._

_**Must go on**_

**Go on.**

_**It's cold.**_

_But I am alive._

_**It's cold.**_

_But I still feel._

_**It's cold.**_

_But I am alive._

_It's cold._

_I am not dead…yet._

_**I'm so tired.**_

**I can barely **_**move myself.**_

**But I still breathe, so I must keep moving on.**

_I fall, I crawl._

_This __**wind **__freezing me __**down**_

_**But somehow I go**_

_**It's cold**_

**But I am alive**

_It's cold_

_But I still feel_

_**It's cold**_

_But I am alive_

_**It's cold**_

**I am not dead…yet**

_It's cold_

**It's too cold**

_It's too cold_

**It's too cold**

_**It's too cold**_

_**It's too cold**_

_But I feel_

_It's so cold_

_It's too cold_

_**It's too cold**_

**It's too cold**

**It's too cold **

**It's too cold**

_**It's so cold**_

_**It's too cold**_

_**It's too- **__cold_

_It's cold_

_But I am alive_

**It's cold**

**But I still feel**

_**It's cold**_

_**But I am alive**_

_**It's cold**_

_**But I will be not-**_**dead**.

She finished the eerie chord. She was about to say something when someone screamed. I ran to see what was happening, Reed, my one friend I made, looked to see what was happening.

"W-what's that?" He turned my head to the, a fudging eraser.

"I thought they were dead!" I muttered. "Follow me!" I dragged him in halls.

"Sekai wa shigeki desu." A boy sang in Japanese.

"Shingeku desu." A little girl sang.

"Jinsei wa ichido kiri." I sang back.

"What are you sing-"Reed asked. I quickly shushed him.

Just as I thought "Shikashi daremo ga kanashii?" Resonated back, if I'm right Cam, Angel, and Gazzy are ok.

I started to sing louder. "Atashi ga shiranai wa, jinsei no imi?" I started to run again, the eraser was behind me.

"Shinjite subete no mono." I could hear Cam singing louder, he was close.

"Hitobito wa made nokosu." Angel was with him.

"Daijoubo desuka? Daijobu desuka?" Gazzy ran up to me and hugged me. I turned around to find no eraser, but no Reed. There was no time to find him.

"Atashi wa kodomo naiyo nanimo kakusanaide." We sang loud together.

"Uso wo tsuiteinai, honto ni desuka." At the end of the hallway were Cam and Angel.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Gazzy said.

"Not so fast little shrimp." I knew it, it was an eraser. I could hear him come closer. I blinked my right eye. Cam and I picked up Gazzy and Angel; we timed it just right and slung them in the air. They popped out their wings and flew behind the eraser. Cam quickly distracted the eraser with his backpack as I went behind the eraser. You know how dogs can hear a really high pitch, well I can do that. As soon as I made the pitch, he was down. We made a break for it.

As we got closer, people flooded the hall. I could tell that the main door wasn't open. I opened my wings and flew above the crowd, of course that made people flip out. I put my hands on the metal door. I focused on how I wanted it to move. Slowly it started to bend. I focused harder and harder until _SNAP! _One door was on the floor. Kids and teens flooded the gate and ran out.

"What do we do now?" Angel asked.

"Fly and don't look back!" I yelled as I threw Angel in the air with Gazzy. I started to fly, but a claw grasped my waist. I let out a scream as I tried to get out of the huge eraser claw.

"You ain't going anywhere darling." He growled. Soon Cam, Angel, and Gazzy were trapped too. They started to squeeze tighter, I couldn't breathe any longer. Will this be my end?

**YAY! Max's p.o.v**

I could clearly hear a scream. We were already airborne to leave. Fang gave the 'you can't save everyone' look, but like I was gonna stop now. Fang grabbed my hand.

"Max."

"I know."

"So don't."

"I won't."

"You won't?"

"Nope!"

"I'm going with Max." Ray said. That's my boy, following the leader.

I flew down with Ray to the kids. Let's see, four erasers against two bird kids, easy.

Ray started using his lighting crossbow. I started kicking an eraser until he let go a little brown haired boy. He jumped up and flew? How many kids got wings? I felt a scratch on my stomach. I swore under my breath and continued to fight. I noticed that a curly blond haired girl was freed.

_BEHIND YOU! _Screamed a girl in my head. I turned around to get socked in my stomach, right on the scratch. I was on the concrete floor. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I could see that all the kids were free.

"Do it!" A spiky blond haired boy said to the older girl. Did he just fart a mushroom cloud?

"But what if I can't?"

"I know you can!" Said the blond girl.

"But I know I can't!"

"JUST DO IT!" Screamed the brown haired boy biting an eraser.

The girl grabbed a full water bottle and spilled it on the floor. She moved her hands and so did the water. She raised her hand and blasted the water; soon it froze and became ice darts. It pinned the eraser near me. She ran up to me.

"This is going to hurt, but it will help." Please, I've been through hell and HOLY FRICKING COW! I looked to see the girl mending my skin back together. She pushed the spilling blood and started closing my wounds. Soon she was done and helped me up. I hate being weak. She let go of me and collapsed on the floor, I was perfectly fine though.

"Ray?!" I yelled.

"Broken nose and bruises." He replied.

"Carry the girl. You other three, follow me." I commanded. They nodded and opened their wings. We flew up to where my flock was. As soon as we were there I could feel the glare Fang was giving me.

"Max, you can't be Mother Teresa." Fang scolded me.

"Well Mother Teresa can kick your butt so I'd shut up." The blond girl said, oh they're smart.

Everyone turned around to see the older teen waking up.

**Now back to Sky**

I could feel strong arms cradling me. I looked around to see a bunch of people with wings.

"Where am I?" I asked. I turned around to see the girl I helped.

"Currently, airborne. Ray, drop the girl please." I turned to see Zeus a.k.a Ray, he's cute, OH MIND DON'T EVEN. He slowly dropped me and I snapped out my wings.

"Come on, show em!" Chanted Cam.

"Please?" Angel asked. AHHH THE BAMBI POWERS, SO STRONG! I'M MELTING! I AM MELTING!

"F-fine." I slowly popped out one ear, then another, and finally my tail. I bended my grey fox ears and swished my tail. "Taa-da?"

"There's a fox in the hen house!" A boy teased, I could tell he was blind, but how could he see my-never mind.

"What will we do with everyone else Max?" Ray asked the leader.

"They'll crash with us for a little bit, and then once they're better they'll head out. Raiden, carry the girl on the fly home, we don't want her falling out of the sky." Good, I'm getting tired. The boy grabbed my waist and followed the flock. Good thing my head was in his shoulder, because I was red as a tomato.

**Raiden's p.o.v**

I knew it, Max already knows about it. Great, who else knows, Nudge? She'll tell everyone about it. Nudge's a sweetie but she's got a motor mouth. I could see Ella's house in the distance.

Soon we landed in front of the house. I let the girl stand up, you know 'cause it would be weird if, yeah you know. When Max rang the doorbell, the girl and her group quickly huddle far behind everyone else.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"You wouldn't understand "said, I think cam.

"Try me."

"Later we'll see." Said the blond curly haired one.

They all calmly stood up, but they kept close to each other.

Ella soon opened the door, with a scream she hugged Max. She greeted everyone, and then got to the new group.

"Max?" She asked.

"Part of the flock."

"Well what are your names?"

"Hi, I'm Angel!" said the curly blond girl spreading out her pure white wings.

"Gazzy a.k.a The Gasman." Said spiky blond boy with his whitish wings.

"Cam." Said the brown haired boy with red wings.

"S-sky." Said the girl I was carrying. She had beautiful wings that looked like titanium, with eyes, fox ears, and a fox tail to match.

"Wow! She's part fox AND part bird?! I want to be like that!"

"Ella, who's at the door?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"It's Max! It's Max! And she brought the flock and some friends!"

**Back to Sky!**

I saw a Spanish woman come towards the door. Should I run? Bob and weave my way?

"Max." She started to tear up and hugged Max. "What happened?"

"Erasers, that's what happened." She replied.

"Well come in, a storm is coming soon." **(AN: Stupid Sandy, WHY?! It did nothing for me, I live in FLORIDA! THE SUNSHINE STATE and hurricane state…PEOPLE UP NORTH, YOU HAVE MY BLESSINGS!)**

I let everyone else in, I don't count right? Well I guess it's time to find shelter.

"You too." She looked right in my eyes. I hesitantly walked into the house. "So, how long are you guys staying here Max?"

"I need to talk to you about that." The lady and Max went into a separate room. I sat on the floor and stared out the window.

The sky was beautiful with hints of blues and slight greens mixed with the grey clouds. I began to think about a song. I started to quietly form the words with my mouth and let them sit in the air.

"Step one; you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And I pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life." **(AN: LOVE THEM! The Fray- How to Save a Life!)**

"You have a wonderful voice." WHEN DID HE GET THERE?!

"N-no, I don't."

"Yes you do. Excuse me, I haven't told you my name, Raiden, but call me Ray."

"O-ok."

He sat next to me, looking straight in my eyes. "There's no reason to be shy."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, oh and what about me not understanding something about doorbells?"

"You promise not to tell."

"Cross my wings and hope to die."

"Well, umm…"

"You rather go somewhere more private?" How'd he know? I nodded my head. "I know a place, follow me." I quickly followed behind him to the 2nd floor and at a hall with a dead end. "Now, will you tell me?" I took a deep breath and started telling him the story about the doorbell.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I HAVE AN IDEA AND I NEAD YOUR HELP! I would need a review about a character you made; just a minor profile and THEY will be in the story! But I can't do it myself, that would be a killjoy. So happy creating! Once I get to the 4****th**** Chapter, that means when I upload the 4****th**** chapter, is the deadline. Oh and the "calling song" in the beginning is Rugrats Theory, yes it IS in Japanese. Anyway BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! AND MY NAME IS PEEEEEEEWWWWWWDIEPIE! JK JK YOU KNOW ME! Umm Maxy is sick so you may see her in the end so…yeah…umm…*cough*…*weird whistle*…DISCLAMER!**

**Disclaimer: AHHHHHH! SHEOWNNOTHINGBUTHERCHARACTER S! Oh I LOVE BIRDS!**

**Sky's p.o.v**

"It was a normal day in that summer. I was with my group; even with Gazzy, Cam, and Angel. A group just like us helped us escape the School and was taking care of us, we were their family, and they were ours. I remember clearly me and the boy, I don't remember his name, oh and we were playing jacks. I was losing so he messed up on purpose. He was my best friend, part of different groups but still friends. We were only 12 at the time. The doorbell rang; our former elders Jack and Trixie, both from our two groups went to answer it." I started to sob, remembering what happened next. Ray wrapped his arms around me and calmed me down.

"You don't have to continue."

"I want too." He let me go and looked right in my eyes, I had to look down so I wouldn't get lost in his. "I could hear gunshots being fired, it was those robots. I saw the silhouettes of them on the floor. All the older kids went to fight them off except one. She told us to get the remaining kids outside and fly to our post. I grabbed what's now currently my group and ran outside. My group and my friend's group flew as fast as we could. We were already close to the post and stayed there. It was a gas station. We dumpster dived to get food. We stayed there for 1 day; finally one of the older kids came to us. She told us that they died, that we were the only ones left. Then there was a gunshot, she fell on the ground with a bullet through her head. It was one of those robots again. It died right after it shot. She said to separate the groups and try to survive. My friend told me that he would find me, that we would not be taken apart. I never saw my friend again. We found a school and tried to fit in, but that didn't happen. The erasers came, and you guys saved us." The tears started coming back.

He grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear. "I will protect you, no matter what." I looked up into his eyes, only to start melting in them. I snapped out of it and ran down the stairs. I looked at his face to see confusion written all over it, just like mine.

I blended in with the crowd of bird kids and sat in my original spot. I returned my eyes to the familiar artwork of the sky. Soon I could see the winds pick up and leaves dancing across the lush green grass. Beautiful colors of yellow, orange, and crimson leaves spun around in circles while the grass swayed back and forth. My daydream was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Max and the Spanish woman came back outside into what may be the living room.

"Flock," Max got the attention of everyone. "We were going to stay with my mom and Ella. They were planning to move; so we either leave them or we fly with them."

"Where?" Asked a mocha skinned girl.

"Florida." There was a sea of 'yes' and one 'cool'. My group stared at me.

"I-I guess we better leave now while it's not raining, we wouldn't want to cause chaos."

"Wait," Max looked at all of us. "We didn't forget you four. You're coming with us, whether you want to or not." Angel and Gazzy jumped up and down and cheered. Cam's face lit up, as for me…well my face was still the same, but in the inside…what's it called? Oh, it's like Disneyland inside of me. It was so much excitement, I couldn't help but smirk.

"SHE SHOWS EMOTION! SHE'S NO LONGER FANG-LIKE!" The blind one said, and I still don't know how he saw me but whatever.

"Iggy, think fast." I'm guessing Fang threw the pillow at Iggy, which started a pillow war. I quickly retreated to a corner and sat in the fetal position, occasionally ducking from comfy airborne rocket launchers. So this is what my life is now, I think I like it.

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKYOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smoky (If you haven't read the bottom of my profile, then you wouldn't understand):01010101010101010101010101]\\**

**Me: Kitty please stop typing and move out of the way.**

**Smoky (He actually typed this): Fccccccccccccccccccccc D````**

**Me: What is this, Morse code?! You, yeah you. The one reading this, can you tell me what he wants to say?**

**Smoky: She owns nothing but her characters and me.**

**Me: O_o how did he type that?**

**Sky's p.o.v**

Being in an airplane Is NOT one of my favorite things to be in. I felt like I was in a cage, unable to break free, oh and the food didn't help the cause either. I was so irritated I fiddled with my oversized hoodie's zipper as I tapped my shoes together. I would mumble 'there's no place like home' just for fun.

Next to me were Angel and Gazzy. The brother and sister due could never be separated. They were bound by their code. They were out like a light.

Nudge and Ella were gossiping with each other about Taylor Stick? No, Swift, yeah Taylor Swift and some Harry guy.

Max and Fang were asleep holding hands. Aww, blackmailing time for Angel. Too bad she's asleep.

Cam, well he's talking to Dr. Martinez, at least she's entertained.

Ray decided to sit next to me; he keeps on staring at the window.

And then there was Iggy; you know I don't know where Iggy is anyway. Maybe he's making a bomb out of peanut bags, water bottles, and the extra fuel.

"No matter how many times you try, you can't go back home." Ray mumbled. How could he do that? He was looking out the window all the time! "Go to sleep while you can."

"I-I can't." I mumbled back.

"When I told you I would protect you, I meant it. You will be fine." He spoke a little louder to get it in my head. I slowly turned over and curled up in my chair. I began to quietly sing a song that would lull me to sleep.

"I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad. Where the West was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

Where were you when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang. And all I needed was a call that never came. To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

But in the end everyone ends up alone. Losing her, the only one who's ever known. Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be. No way to know how long she will be next to me.

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks. And I've been calling for years and years and years and years. And you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters. You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?"

**(THE FRAY - YOU FOUND ME LYRICS, yep. I just had too.) **

I was slowly drifting into my slumber like a feather in the air. It wasn't fast enough because I heard "We're almost there."

**Time skip to…later.**

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty." Ray whispered in my ear, waking me from my two hour hibernation. He practically dragged me outside the plane and back on solid ground. Dr. Martinez filled us in on what we were doing. We found a house where the School shouldn't be able to find us. There's a lady who maintained the house for us and is very trust-worthy. Well we'll see about that.

A Limo-like car waited for us outside of the airport. The interior was completely black and the windows were tinted. The leather seats had soft cushions inside of them. It was pretty comfy to relax in. I started to look around the room and gazed into space.

"Sky, wake up." Ray shook me. I grabbed onto his hand and held it tight.

"Don't tell me what to do." I growled. I gasped at what I have done. "I'm so sorry."

"Sky," Ray slowly said. "Your eye color just changed."

**Mystro: Lolly Lolly Lolly Get Your Adverbs Here! **

**Maxy: I'm still just a bill…**

**Me: Rockin' and a Rollin', Spishin' and a Splashin', Over the Horizon what can it be?**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER! What are the names of the songs and where are they from?**

**NEXT TIME ON LET'S FLY! (I sound like Pretty Little Liars) **

"Wow, it's so pretty."

"This is a safe house for you guys. It shouldn't be seen from The School."

"Who are you?!"

"Oh, you don't recognize me, well I know Sky does."

"Leave her alone."

"She's coming with me, whether she remembers it or not."

_THUMP_

"SKY!"


End file.
